First
by kuso tare
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan are on the search for their tailed beast. But after getting sidetracked by a bounty feelings are revealed.


**First**

Hidan scratched the back of his head as he silently followed behind Kakuzu. A rare feat for a man who was usually very outspoken. Not to say he wasn't frustrated. They'd gotten sidetracked yet again in the search for their tailed beast. Kakuzu had found a bounty head he'd been searching for. Not wanting to pass up the opportunity, he engaged in battle, pulling poor Hidan into it yet again. Hidan stared at the corpse that was flung over the taller man's shoulder. He was really getting tired of this shit.

"Hey? Kakuzu?" He spoke at last.

"Hm?" He grunted.

"How the hell did you get into bounty hunting anyway?"

"Simple. I was broke and needed money. So I turned in a bounty." He said, though he regretted it immediately.

"Ha! That's a fucking laugh! Kakuzu being broke! Ha!"

Kakuzu stopped and glared over his shoulder. Hidan swallowed nervously as he too stopped. "What?"

"How many times have I told you I'm going to murder you?"

"And how many times have I told you that pisses me off? You can't fucking kill me!"

Kakuzu turned away and started to walk again. "I'll find a way."

"Oy, oy, oy! Why do you always do that? You threaten me than walk off! That's bullshit!"

"I've got to turn my bounty in before he starts to stink. Besides, your face pisses me off."

"...You know what? Fuck you!"

"Move it Hidan. I want to be on time for once."

"Why the hell did I have to be partnered up with you? I'd take Tobi over you! Now that's saying something!"

"Shut up HIdan."

"Tch. Screw you."

Kakuzu sighed and pushed on. It did no good to fight with him. The man even tested Pain's patience. Once Pain had told both Hidan and his god Jashin to fuck off. It was the first time since Kakuzu had known him that Hidan was stunned to silence. It had been sweet revenge that day.

Hidan waited outside as usual while Kakuzu was inside counting his money. "Kakuzu's such a greedy bastard."

"What was that frosty?"

Hidan jumped and spun around. "Kakuzu...oy...wait! What the fuck did you just call me?"

"Shut up and lets go. I want to get some traveling in before nightfall."

"Tch. We wouldn't have that problem if you'd stop picking up bounties along the way."

Once more Kakuzu said nothing and kept walking.

"Tch. Asshole." Hidan got up and made his way after Kakuzu. The whole time they walked Hidan stared at his partners back. He wondered about the scars ans stitches beneath his cloak. Wondered if it hurt when the threads came out. He'd only seen Kakuzu use his puppets a few times. They rarely got in a position where he needed to use them. But it still intrigued him. Maybe because he always got off on his own pain and he wondered if Kakuzu did too. If any of Hidan's enemies had seen the hard-on he had upon their death, he would never know. It had disturbed Kakuzu more than once though.

Kakuzu stopped suddenly and Hidan nearly walked into him.

"Oy! What the fuck man?"

"We'll stop here for the night. Besides, I can feel your eyes on my back and it's creeping me out."

"Whatever. I've gotta take a leak anyway." He turned and barged off into the bushes, clearly frustrated. Kakuzu glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Hidan was waving his arms around while he swore up a storm. Kakuzu wondered how he didn't end up cutting his arms off the way he flung them around his scythe. Hidan was still a big mystery to him.

Hidan found a spot in the bushes where he could release the pressure from his bladder. He took his scythe and propped it against a tree as he finally released his hinderance. It had been killing him. But he dare not ask Kakuzu to stop. He finished up with a sigh and gave himself a few good shakes. He paused as he looked down at his member. They were either running around looking for their tailed beasts, or stuck up in the Akatsuki hideout. There was no time for sex. And the only female in the group was out of bounds. Not that Hidan would touch her anyway. She scared the hell out of him.

Glancing around first, he then moved to lean back against a tree. He started to give his cock a few slow jerks, biting his bottom lip as the sensation ran up his spine. He bit so hard his lip began to bleed. And the pain helped him to harden more. He started jerking harder, swalloing the grunts down so Kakuzu wouldn't hear. He didn't know why he cared so much. Kakuzu certainly didn't hide his grunts when he jacked off. For some reason thinking of that made him go faster. When he realized what he was doing, he shook the thought from his mind. He bit down harder on his lip, causing even more ecstacy to flow through him. He grunted as he came. His cum shooting out onto the ground. He stood there and panted heavilly as he started to come back to earth.

Hearing a twig snap caused his eyes to go wide and he spun around to see Kakuzu standing there. Hidan's jaw moved several times before words finally came out. "Kakuzu? What the fuck? Were you watching me jack off?"

"No. I just walked up. Why would I want to you jerk yourself off?"

"Because you're some kind of fucking sick pervert!"

"I said I wasn't watching you jerk off!" Then he looked down. "Are you going to let it keep hanging out there?" He asked as he pointed down. Hidan actually blushed as he stuffed it back into his pants.

"The least you could fucking do is turn away prick! Not keep staring!"

"Sorry."

Hidan's expression turned bewildered. "Sorry? Did I hear you right? What the hell's wrong with you? You never appologize."

Kakuzu just glared at him before grabbing him by the throat and slamming Hidan against the tree. Hidan gripped Kakuzu's wrist as he gasped for air. Kakuzu loosened his grip but didn't let go.

"What the fuck Kakuzu?"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you love the pain so much? Is that really what makes you happy? Getting off to the pain? I never knew how much of a masochist you were."

"What the fuck's wrong with you? Why are you acting so fucking retarded?"

Kakuzu just stared at Hidan. Obviously he wasn't going to let him go till he answered.

"No, okay? It's just nothing else seems to do it for me! I've had sex with pleanty of women! But I always felt like something was missing! I filled that void with the pain! Okay? Does that satisfy your fucking morbid curiosity?"

"I was just being curious. I wanted to know the truth."

"So can you let me go now?"

Kakuzu moved so both his hands were on Hidan's shoulders, pinning him against the tree. Hidan said nothing but looked utterly shocked.

"I've felt that void too. But unlike you, I know what it is."

"Is that a fact? You mind telling me retard?"

Kakuzu said nothing and just moved in to capture Hidan's lips. Hidan stiffened as his eyes went wide. What the fuck was going on? He could actually feel his dick twitch. That wasn't right. They were both guys. Was this the void Kakuzu was talking about? That the reason he wasn't fullfilled by women...was because he preferred guys? HIs cock answered for him as it twitched again, slowly hardening. So was that the truth? He had always been trying to find a way to talk to Kakuzu. To get to know him better. They would always fight but he would try to find a way to defuse the situation. Was this all because he loved Kakuzu?

Slowly his eyes closed and he tried to move his arms to wrap around Kakuzu'z neck. Kakuzu slid his arms down to Hidan's waist so Hidan could do so. HIdan finally returned the kiss. Though the true feeling was lessend due to the fact Kakuzu still had his mask on. Realizing this, Kakuzu reached up and slid it down, allowing Hidan to feel the warnth of his lips. Kakuzu licked at Hidan's lips as he begged for entry. He was quick to oblige and his tongue slipped inside and the two danced. This was a feeling Hidan had never felt before. And he found he liked it much more than the pain.

Kakuzu reached down to Hidan's still open pants and pulled his cock back out. Just that motion alone was enough to make him moan. Hidan stole the moment to crack his eyes open slightly and peek at Kakuzu. He noticed a rather embarassed expression on the older man's face. He had seen it before. Sometimes when they would stop at Inn and Kakuzu would take his cloak off and he would not even look at Hidan. Like he was embarassed of his scars and stitches. At the memory, Hidan willed himself to tighten his grip on Kakuzu, trying to convey his feelings through it. It must have worked because Kakauzu seemed to relax a bit, and before long he began to rub Hidan's cock.

A groan escaped Hidan's throat as Kakuzu went a little faster. HIdan wanted desperatly to bite his lip but that would force him to stop kissing Kakuzu. He didn't want to do that. It felt so good. Soon HIdan found he was throwing his hips into the motion. Making the sensation that much more stronger. Kakuzu left his lips and began to suck on Hidan's neck, licking every so often. Hidan cringed as he was reaching his limit. Instead of letting him finish, Kakuzu released him and turned him around.

Kakuzu...what...?" Hidan started, exasperated. But Kakuzu cut him off.

"Shhh. Just trust me."

Hidan nodded and waited to see what Kakuzu had in mind. He had a good guess though. For he soon felt Kakuzu's manhood behind him. Slowly Kakuzu pushed into him. Both men cringed. Hidan because of the new sensation and Kakuzu because of how tight it was. Slowly Kakuzu began to pump in and out. It was akward going till both men got use to it. Then Kakuzu began to pump harder.

_'This is so much better than masturbating.'_ Hidan thought. He couldn't understand why this felt so right. But it just felt so natural. Maybe gender didn't matter, as long as you just loved someone.

He cringed as he was brought from his thoughts. Kakuzu had driven deeper within him. He lt out a little gasp from the pain.

"HIdan? You okay?" Hidan almost laughed inside. Kakuzu asked if he was allright. Something he'd never thought he'd hear the older man say.

"Yea. It's just...it's not like I've done this before."

"Sorry. I'll be more carefull."

"Never thought I would hear you say that."

"I was too scared to tell you. So I pushed you away. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Now are you just gonna keep standing there like that?"

Kakuzu smirked and then slowly started to move again. He cursed himself inwardly for not thinking to lube up or something first so he wouldn't hurt him. He would just have to be careful. He kept his movements as steady as he could. Moving deeper every so often. When he felt Hidan was use to each depth. Finally Kakuzu reached the spot. He could tell by Hidan's reaction. He had hit his prostate. He continued his pace, starting to go just a little faster. It was hard not to. And by this point Hidan sure wasn't feeling any pain. He was panting heavilly and groaning. That alone almost made Kakuzu cum. Kakuzu soon had a rythym going and was going at a pretty good pace. He was so close. And he could tell Hidan was to. Hidan was the first to cum, releasing against the tree. Kakuzu came a few moments later. The warm fluid shooting out deep into the younger man. Kakuzu leaned against the younger man's back, his knees shaky. As were Hidan's. Both couldn't stand much loger. Slowly Kakuzu pulled out and laid down on the ground, exausted. Hidan followed, laying next to the older man.

"You okay Hidan?"

Hidan turned to regard him. "Yea. That was...different."

"I'm sure it was. Come here." Hidan pulled himself closer and laid his head on Kakuzu's chest, draping one arm over it. It only took moments for both men to fall asleep.

A few hours later Kakuzu awoke on the ground. Still cradled against him Hidan slept had never seen such a contented look on his face. This frosty haired man who had always irritated him had captured his heart. He had fallen in love with him long ago. Using the useless little fights they had to cover it up. Now he wondered how Hidan really felt. What had what they just done really meant to Hidan? Should he ask him? Or just leave well enough alone. He didn't want this to just be some sort of trist. He'd never felt so torn in his life. He turned to look up at the star filled sky. Seemingly looking for answeres in the twinkling lights.

"Kakuzu?"

Startled a little, he looked back down into Hidan's face. The man looked quite concerned. A look Kakuzu wasn't use to.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yea. Just thinking."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Hidan took a deep breath. "Have you done this before? With any other men?"

Kakuzu smiled a little. "No. You're my first. Man anyway. Just like you...women just didn't have what I was looking for."

Hidan smiled, looking releived.

"Would it have bothered you if I had?"

"Actually, yea. I don't know why. But I wanted to be the first one you had this experience with. Stupid right?"

Kakuzu took his chin in his fingers. "No it's not." Then he gently kissed him once more. He pulled away though he wanted to linger a little longer. But he had a question of his own. "I have something to ask you now." He was hoping the answer would be the one he wanted to hear. Given what Hidan had just said.

"What is it?"

"How did you feel about what we just did? Was it just so you would have an answer to your question? Or was it...?"

He didn't even have a chance to finish as Hidan cut him off with a kiss of his own. Deep and long. Finally he pulled away and just stared into Kakuzu's eyes. "It means more than that to me. I did learn what the void was. But I've filled it as well."

Kakuzu smiled. Quite amused by Hidan's complete 180 in attitude.

"And how long will this Hidan be around?"

"Just when we're not around the others. I couldn't handle the questions."

"Fair enough. We should get some sleep. We have a lot of traveling to do tomorrow and Pain will be pissed at us if he learns we got sidetracked again."

"Sidetracked in what way?" Hidan asked coyly.

"Being smart now are we. Oh, and you may want to cover that up." He said as he pointed to Hidan's neck.

"Huh? Did you give me a fucking hickey?"

"Guess I sucked too hard."

"Oh well." Hidan said as he cuddled closer. Hey Kakuzu? Since we're sharing all this and all..."

"No HIdan. I will not convert to Jashinism. I'm an atheist. Get use to it."

"Oh well. Had to try. Night Kakuzu. I love you."

"I love you to HIdan."

**The End**

**A/N**

Yea. I'm not too good at these. Don't flame please. But comments are welcome. Oh and as for my other stories, they will start going up again next monthe after I get back from the anime convention.


End file.
